


Relationship

by CrimesOfADeadpool



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Flirting, Humor, M/M, Pop Culture, SpideyPoolWeek, fade-to-black sex, references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:39:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4761959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimesOfADeadpool/pseuds/CrimesOfADeadpool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade wants to take their relationship to the next level. </p><p>(SpideyPool Week: Day 7 -  Commitment)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I've been really sick for the past month and haven't been writing much at all, except the ~160 drabble prompts on my tumblr (don't worry I'll post them up in an ao3 story after I finish the (literally) 50 prompts I have in my inbox at the moment). But yeah, I'd feel bad if I didn't write at least one fic for SpideyPool Week. (Though apparently there's a 24 hour period where you can submit for all the days you've missed, so let's see what happens with that, I do have ideas for at least half of the days so yeah).

“Wade?” Peter called as he entered the apartment.  
There was a silence.  
And then…  
A blur collided with him, and Peter found himself sprawled on the floor, his boyfriend pushing him in to the carpet, looming over him.  
Peter sighed and wished his spidey sense still detected Wade. It would make life so much easier. He’d end up on the floor much less.  
“Peter,” Wade purred. “I think it’s time we take our relationship to the next level.”  
Peter froze.  
Next…level….? Did he mean…?  
Wade leant in. “Test our commitment to one another, as it was.”  
“And…what does that mean?” Peter asked nervously. They’d been living together for months now, dating for years… but surely Wade wouldn’t…couldn’t….  
“Let’s remodel,” Wade whispered to him.  
Peter paused. Blinked twice.  
Then he pushed Wade to the side and stood up.  
“What??”  
Wade sat up and rubbed his head and looked up at him innocently. “The kitchen, Peter. Or the _bedroom._ No, the whole apartment.It’s time we made this place our own.”  
Peter honestly couldn’t think of a response. “Where…?”  
“American Dad,” Wade grinned up at him. “But don’t worry Peter, I promise not to split the house in two over our drastic differences in style and taste. And the alien in our attic definitely won’t be running off with a sex doll wanted by the law.”  
Peter pinched the bridge of his nose. “What did I tell you about taking advice from shows created by Seth MacFarlane?”  
“That it was a huge turn-on?”  
Peter glared.  
Wade jumped to his feet. “ _Peter._ You have the _same name_ as one of the main characters. _Plus_ that Petercopter totally would’ve worked-”  
“ _Wade. No advice from Seth Macfarlane.”_  
Wade pouted, stepping toward Peter and leaning down to bite his ear. “But it’d be _romantic.”_  
“Redecorating isn’t romantic.” Peter told him, as Wade’s hands slid around his waist. Especially not compared to what he’d been _thinking._  
“Making our house our own, our tastes working together, a house becoming a _home_.”  
Peter pulled a face at him. “Wade your style is empty pizza boxes and blood.”  
Wade kissed him softly. “Exactly, see, this is working out already.”  
“I’m not a redecorator.”  
“We’ll learn together.”  
“Stop making this romantic.”  
“So you admit it’s romantic.”  
“I admit you think it is.”  
“American Dad has never lied to me.”  
“You believe you can jump off a two story building and crash two cars without a scratch just because you’re drunk?”  
Wade gave him a mischievous look. “Well, now you mention it-”  
Peter groaned. “What if it was _me-”_  
Wade’s grip tightened around him. “Let’s not test that baby boy.”  
Peter searched his memory for something else to test. Unfortunately, goldfishes with human brains, holodecks, hallucination-inducing goo, crossdressing bisexual aliens… not really impossible anymore.  
“You think you can-“  
Wade covered Peter’s mouth with his hand. “Don’t try to rationalise it Peter baby, just with the flow.”  
Peter raised an eyebrow.  
Wade dropped his hand and gave him an expectant look.  
“Stop watching the shows,” Peter told him.  
“If you redecorate with me.”  
Peter rested his head on his shoulder. “Fine.”  
Wade made a happy noise and picked Peter up.  
Peters hands wrapped instinctively around Wade’s neck. “What are you doing?”  
Wade nuzzled his head against Peter’s neck. “Celebrating.”  
“Celebrating?” Peter fought a smile forming on his face.  
Wade kissed him, moving towards their bedroom.  
  
XXX  
  
Peter stretched happily, wrapping his arms around Wade’s naked torso.  
“Why am I the little spoon?” Wade murmured tiredly.  
Peter rolled his eyes and didn’t answer.  
“You know I can’t see you roll your eyes.” Wade told him.  
“Still got the point though.”  
“So we’re going to redecorate?”  
Peter shrugged. “I guess.”  
“You know I can’t see you shrug either.”  
Peter rolled over, flat onto his back. “Why did you want to redecorate so bad?”  
Wade shifted too, resting his head on Peter’s chest. “Hmm?”  
“There’s like eleven seasons of American Dad, why the redecorating one?”  
“It was on tv last night.”  
“Oh.”  
“Mm.”  
There was a silence. Peter looked down at him suspiciously. “Really?”  
Wade grinned. “I can’t remember.”  
“This is going to be horrible.” Peter predicted.  
Wade nodded. “We’re probably going to destroy the house. Luckily we’re not married, and can’t bet away our marriage license.”  
Peter remembered their earlier conversation, his earlier confusion. _Marriage._ “Yeah,” he replied shortly.  
Wade looked up at him again, a glint in his eyes. “Yeah,” he repeated.  
He lifted himself up on his elbows, and planted a kiss on Peter’s nose. “Though, I suppose we’d be the gay couple, huh?”  
Peter blinked at him. “You wanna go steal someone’s marriage license?”  
Wade grinned and sat up. “Well, if this redecorating works out, maybe we can get our own.”  
Peter’s head darted up. “What?”  
But Wade had already slipped off the bed and was out the door.  
Peter sat up. “Wade?”  
He moved to the edge of the bed then hesitated. “Get our own,” he repeated to himself, then laughed and threw himself back on the bed. He wasn’t really sure if Wade was being serious, or if he’d even remember the promise after this whole remodelling thing was done; if they even did it in the first place. But still… “Guess I’d better make sure this all works out then.”  
He ran a hand through his hair.  
“How the hell does remodelling even work?” he asked the room.  
Hopefully Wade knew.  
There was a smash from the kitchen and Peter jumped up and ran out.  
Wade was wielding a giant hammer and smashing up the kitchen wall.  
“ _Wade_?”  
Wade grinned at him. “Thought I’d get an early start.”  
Peter’s mouth dropped open, and for some reason Wade took that as permission to keep smashing up their cabinets and walls, humming 'Get Me To The Church On Time' happily as he did so.  
  
On second thoughts, did Peter even _want_ to marry Wade?

**Author's Note:**

> Oh right, I forgot. I apologise for _everything_ , like since I've been sick I marathoned all of the Junjou Romantica anime because season 3 came out, and then Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi, and then I reread Junjou Mistake... um, basically I've been reading/watching a lot of yaoi and like my brain is stuck in that sort of mode, plus you know, it's been weeks since I've written anything so this probably sucks.


End file.
